nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magicbane
Magicbane vs Spellcasting mosters As my favourite sacrifice artifact, I have noticed that occasionally there is an additional special attck against spellcasting foes, along the lines of "You hit . You absorb magic energy!" with a small boost to Power. Where would the detail for this be found? It makes seeking out kobold shaman...s (shamen?) more worthwhile... -- Kalon 03:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :That's part of the cancel a.k.a. purge attack. You gain 1 Pw and 1 max Pw every time Magicbane successfully cancels a monster that has a magic attack. ContraDuck 10:53, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Engraving Elbereth When Engraving with Magicbane (and maybe with other athames, too), you can engrave Elbereth twice (Elbereth Elbereth) in one turn. This gives you more leeway in spelling it correctly and moving around on the square. Renx 13:31, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Monsters can attack you while you write if you try to engrave more than 10 characters at once with an athame, and monsters attacking is the leading cause of death amongst @'s. Also magicbane will never fail to engrave elbereth unless you have some sort of status effect. In other words, don't do this, write your elbereths one at a time. ContraDuck 10:25, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Always, always remember... ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE IT!!! I played an elven wizard on NAO once - perfect starting. Ring of slow digestion, and altar to Anhur on dlvl 1. I altar scummed for Magicbane, and died on the Oracle level because I misspelled Elbereth twice. I feel stupid. Fredil Yupigo 22:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, Lord, the dumb things I've done...carried the Orb of Fate the first time I ascended (in a Bag of Holding, where I was safe from its powers)...thought I had to wear the Eye for its powers, so I didn't wear my Amulet of Life Saving...I don't think you'd make my top ten.--Ckbryant 00:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Chance of arch-liches having Magicbane Does anyone know the reasoning behind the figure given on this page? My calculations indicate: # 1/3 chance of arch-lich having a weapon # 2/3 chance of that weapon being an athame # 1/13 chance of that athame being eligible to be generate an artifact # 1/20 chance that it will actually be an artifact This gives a total probability of 0.000854701 (i.e. 0.0854701%), which is pretty far from the value given on this page. Thoughts? -- Killian 13:44, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : *shrug* I read on another page that the probability of an arch-lich being generated with MB was 1/260, which comes out to the 0.3%. Maybe they ignored the first two probabilities? Fredil Yupigo 21:25, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, 1/260 would be the chance of an arch-lich's (assumed) athame being MB, as opposed to the chance of an arbitrary arch-lich having an athame and that athame being MB (which is a more useful statistic). -- Killian 15:02, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I read the source the same as Killian. Have edited the main page accordingly. Marcmagus 05:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::Cheers :) I'm not a source reader, so I'll just go along with you guys :) Fredil Yupigo 21:41, 15 October 2008 (UTC)